A New Challenge
by MidnightVampress
Summary: Ran, Miki and Suu have returned back to Amu's heart, but she still has Dia around. The next morning she gets a new egg and good thing too because two twin brother's are causing chaos and creating hundreds of X eggs. Will she be able to stop them?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ran, Miki and Suu have returned back to Amu's heart, but she still has Dia around. The next morning she gets a new egg and good thing too because two twin brother's are causing chaos and creating hundreds of X eggs. Will she be able to stop them?

**~A New Challenge~**

-Chapter 1-

**Amu Pov**

Its been a month since Ran, Miki and Suu have went back inside my heart. I feel a bit lonely without them, but its alright because I know they are still with me. Still helping me. Dia's still around and enjoy her company just the same. She's very wise and she makes me smie. It makes me wonder why she still around.

I am Amu Hinamori if you all remember the little girl from elementary school also know as '_Cool & Spicy_'. Well not anymore I only do that attitude when I am nervous or irritated. I am much more grown up now. My pink hair is longer than it use to be and my body filled out quiet well. I am in my last year of Middle School.

The guardian's are still around and still have their chara's as well. Utau I see every now and then and we have become good friends. Ikuto is still out searching for his father. I'm not going to admit this to anyone, but myself I kind of miss him. I hope he is alright.

"Amu?" Utau asks annoyed "Amu came back to earth!"

"Oh sorry Utau" I apologized.

"You were spacing out. You alright?" She asks concerned.

"Yea I'm fine just thinking is all" I explained.

"Thinking about my brother?" She smirked.

"N-no why would I think about that pervert?" I asked flustered and blushing a light pink.

"Oh I don't know, maybe its because deep down you care about him and love him, but your too stubborn to realize it" She stated blunt.

"I just wonder how he is doing thats all" I told her calmly.

"So you do care about him?" She teased. with that Ikuto-like smirk.

"I swear Utau your becoming your brother" I said in annoyance.

"Well duh, I am his sister after all" She said proudly.

"Yea you both have a big ego too" I replied sarcastically.

"Amu" She pouted.

"I am just kidding Utau" I said with a smile "No hard feelings right?"

She smiled back "Yea no hard feelings."

"Hey babe, Hey Hinamori!" A very hyper voice exclaimed.

We turned to see a very entergetic Kukai waving at us. He jus came back from soccer parctice. Utau and Kukai have been dating ever since Ikuto left. I'm like his little sister when ever I have problems I always come to Kukai, Nagi or Rima.

"Hey Kukai" We said in unison.

He walked over to us and kissed Utau on the cheek. Making her blush lightly.

"Well this is new the famour Utau is blushing" I teased.

"A-Amu" Utau said in embarrassment "Kukai you idiot."

"I love you too, babe" He laughed.

She blushed more.

"Wow you look like a tomato" I teased, with a smirk.

"Now look who's becoming more like Ikuto" She responded, with her own smirk.

"I think all of us have ourselves a little Ikuto deep inside" Kukai interupted.

"Yea, but she's the one who loves him." She teased.

"I do not." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yea keep teeling yourself that" She said sarcastcally.

Then my cell phone started going off. It was none other than Ikuto himself.

"Well speak of the devil" Utau said, with a smile.

(Phone call. Normal= Amu, _Italics_= Ikuto)

"Moshi, Moshi" I answered

_"How's my strawberry?" Ikuto's voice said_

"I'm alright" I said honestly "And yourself?"

_"I'm alright, but I miss you" He said._

I was speechless and started to blush. He started to chuckle on the other end of the line.

_"You just blushed didn't you?" He chuckled in amusement._

"N-no" I stuttered.

_"Uhh huh, sure Amu" He teased. "Well I got to go, Tell Utau I said hi I know she there with you. Goodbye my strawberry." Then he hung up._

My eyes widened and I was flustered again.

"How does he do that?" I asked.

"How does he do what?" Utau asked curiously.

"How did he know you were with me?" I asked her.

"I don't know" She shrugged "He's vey good at doing that. Its kinda scary sometimes"

"Yea no kidding" I replied sarcastically "He says hi by the way."

"I miss him" She said, with a sad smile.

"Utau you have Kukai remember" I told her.

"Yea" He said, with a low growl.

"He is my brother though and I do care about him" She stated "Oh course I know I have Kukai."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek sweetly. Which made him cheer up instantly.

"I love you too" He said with a thumbs up.

"Dork" She said with a giggle.

I looked at my watch and saw that I had to go home. I had homework to do and had to help mom make dinner. I got better at cooking over the years with help from my mom and Suu. I got more energy to do sports from Ran of course and I am more open to others. I can also control my temper alot better than I use to from Miki. I even got more interested in school too and my grades have improved.

'I really miss them' I thought to myself

"Well I got to go" I said. "See ya tomorrow at school."

"Bye Hinamori" Kukai smiled.

"By Amu" Utau said and gave me a hug.

"Bye" I told them and headed out of the cafe to home.

_~Time Skip~_

One I walked into my house I was tackled into a hug from my little sister/

"Onee-chan" She smiled brightly.

"Hey Ami" I smiled at her and ruffled her hair "Mama, papa I am home."

"Amu, my little sparrow well come home" papa said in happiness.

"Well come home sweetie" My mom said with a smile.

I smiled back at them then headed for my room. I was greeted by Dia.

"Hello Amu-chan" She smiled.

"Hey Dia" I smiled back "How are you?"

"I am alright. Today has be absolutely radiant" She giggled. "But is there something wrong Amu-chan? It seems like your radiance has been dimming a bit."

"I just miss Ran, Miki and Suu" I answered half truthfully.

"Your also missing soeone else aren't you?" She said knowingly.

"Yes" I replied honestly.

"Well as for Ran, Miki and Suu" She stated "They are always with you when you need help. Jus listen to your heart and they will be their. They are still with you no matter what. As will I be when I am gone. As for the other person, I sens your unsure about your self with it."

"Yea I just don't understand" I told her "I care about Ikuto greatly. I just don't know what it means."

"You will find out in time Amu-chan" She stated firmly "But don't be discouraged by it. Right now keep your radicane shining. Everything will come to you soon."

"Yea your right Dia" I said with a smile "Thank you."

"Your welcome Amu-chan" She smiled back

Still can't help, but feel a bit discouraged. I am so confused on what I feel for Ikuto. Do I actually love him? Agh.

_~Time Skip~_

After I was done with my homework and dane eating dinner I got ready for bed. I put on a black silk night down with red ribbon X's on the straps. Yea I still have my punk style. I also wear lip gloss and eyeliner a bit making my self a bit more girly.

I crawled into bed and said good night to Dia. Feeling still a little bit discourage about my feelings. Then I drifted off to a deep sleep.

_~Next Morning~_

I woke up to teh sound of my loud alarm cock and shut it off immediately. I sat up, stretched and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Good morning Amu-chan" Dia greeted.

"Good morning" I smiled.

I move a bit then felt something weird in my bed. I flipped over the covers to see and egg. It was just like Ikuto;s except for the cat heads were hot pink.

'A new chara? I wonder?' I thought to myself.

**Please Review Thank you :)**

I hope you like the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara.

~**A New Challenge**~

-Chapter 2-

**Amu Pov**

"Dia is that a new chara egg?" I ased her.

"Appears so Amu-chan" She replied.

I looked at it some more and found that it was warm. I smiled at it.

"I wonder what she will be like?" I said allowed.

"We will just have to wait and see Amu-chan" Dia said.

"Amu time for school!" My mother shouted.

"Ahh crap!" I shouted and rushed to get my school uniform.

Its just like what I use to wear in elementary except now its dark blue for the skirt and tie. For my tie I added a skull pin and for my legs instead of leg warmers, I know wear black and blue stripped knee high socks with black converes that have blue shoe laces on the mand they come up my calf.

I looked in the mirror and did my make which was just eyeliner, mascara and a light ligloss. My hair grew out so I no longer have it in apony tail so I just took two small double black X clips to move my bangs to the side. I also put on my black coker that had a silver X pendant on it as well. I got it when Ikuto left and have kept it ever since.

Once I was finally done, I picked up my messnger bag which was now black instead of brown and had a chain with. A heart, spade, clover and diamond on it. I picked it up my new egg and put it in the pocket where I use to keep Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia's eggs in. It was a sepcial compartment I made just for them. It had black velvet fur in it so it would keep them comfortable.

"Amu-chan hurry up!" My mom yelled again.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

I grabbed my car keys that were on my dresser and slung my bag over my shoulder and bolted out the door.

"Ahh cap! I forgot I still have to pick up Rima" I grumbled.

I grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster and bolted for the door, but said good bye to my parents before I rushed over to my car. I opened drive side door of my black nissan skyline, with a custom paint design on the sides of my car of a ruby red heart, sapphire spade, emerald clover and topaz diamond . I was proud of this car and the design on it. It was for my chara's since they were and still are a big art of my life. Even though I still have Dia and now this new chara,

I slid into my seat and it had the same design in side as it did the outside and headed for Rima's house. Once I got there I saw that she was not too happy

"Lazy again are we this morning?" She asked sarcastically.

"Sorry Rima something happened and I got too caught up in it" I explained.

"Yea whatever" She said boredly "Lets go we are going to be late. I don't want to be late on the first day of school by the way."

I nodded and drove us to school. Once we were in the parking lot. I found a good spot near a three with plenty of shade. I turned off the car and got out, along with Rima. We head for the school to get our new schedules. When got there we were greeted by Kukai, Nagi and Tadase. Yaya is still yet to meet up with us.

"Hey minna" I greeted them

"Hi Amu-chan" Nagi said politely "Rima-chan."

"Crossdresser" Rima said a bit annoyed.

Nagi sweat dropped at her attitude.

"Hinamori!" Kukai exclaimed and ruffled my hair.

"Kukai" I pouted "Your meesing up my hair."

"Your so funny Hinamori." He said with a chuckle.

"Hinamori-san" Tadase smiled polietly at me.

"Tadase-kun" I greeted back.

I got over Tadase. I decided that only liked him becasue he was cute. So when I started to look into his personality more I kind of turned away from it. So I decided it was best for me and him to just be friends.

"Wheres Yaya and class pres. this morning?" I asked them.

"Not here yet" Kukai answered "She sent me text saying something about sweets and will be a little late."

"Oh great!" I muttered "Our ears are going to explode aren't they?"

"Yep" He said and gave me a thumbs up.

"Kukai I don't think thats a good thing" Nagi stated "Our ear drums are kind of important."

"Ehh oh well" He said and and put his hand in his pockets.

"So whats new Amu-chan?" Rima asked "Why were you so late this morning?"

"Oh yea huh, why are you late Hinamori?" Kukai asked curiously.

"I found a new chara egg in my bed this morning" I told them, completely forgetting about it.

"What?" They exclaimed in unison.

"Yea" I sweat dropped "I found a new one."

"Can we see?" Kukai said a little to excitedly.

"Has it hatched yet?" Nagi asked.

"What it is it like?" Rima said.

I sweat dropped more "I don't know yet." I admitted pulling out the egg so they can see. "She hasn't hatched yet."

"Huh odd" Tadase said examining it "It kind of looks like Ikuto's. Except the cats heads are pink."

"I know thats what I thought" I stated "But will have to just wait and see when she hatches."

I put the egg back into my bag to keep warm.

"So the egg is a look a like of Ikuto's huh?" Kukai teased "I knew you had a thing for him."

"I do not" I retored back stubbornly getting embarrased.

Then I felt the egg wiggle.

"Yes you do" Kukai teased back.

"Do not" I retorded back and was turning red.

_'Don't lie, nya' _I heard a voice say.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

_'Your heart knows who it belongs to, nya' it said again_

Then my egg flew out of my bag and began to crack.

"Whoa Hinamori you eggs hatching!" Kukai exclaimed.

_Crack!_

_Crack!_

_Pop!_

When my egg opened the chara look alot like me, but had cat-like features. She had pink hair and golden eyes. She was wearing black short shorts, a black top with a hot pink X printed on it. In her hair was a black X clip and her around her neck was a black choker with a silver X. Her tail, paws and ears were pink. Her skin was a light tan.

"Hello Amu-chan. I am Natalia, nya" She introduced "Its finally nice to meet you,nya."

"Whoa Hinamori its your new chara" Kukai stated

"I can see that Kukai" I said sarcastically "Its nice to meet you Natalia."

Then Dia popped out of her egg and introduced herself to Natalia

"I am Dia" She greeted "Amu-chan's other chara.

"Nice to meet you Dia,nya" Natalia smiled "We are sister's in a way huh,nya?"

"Yes we are" Dia replied with a bright smile.

"Yay, nya" Natalia said and gave Dia a hug.

"Aww your so cute" I complimented.

"Thank you, nya" She replied.

"Amu-cii, Kukai, Rima-cii, Nagi, Tadase!" were heard a voice scream.

We all turned out attention to see Yaya and Kairi walking up to us.

"Hey Yaya" I greeted "Class pres."

"Joker" He gretted coolly.

"What going on?" Yaya asked hyperly.

"Hinamori got a new chara?" Kukai explained.

"Really!" Yaya exclaimed happily "Can we see?"

I nodded "Natalia go ahead and introduce yourself." I encouraged, becasue she looked a bit shy.

She meowed in response "I am Natalia. I'm here to help Amu be honest about true love, nya" She stated.

"Aww your so cute, Nice to mee you Natalia" Yaya introduced "I am Yaya Yuiki and this Pepe my chara."

Her chara Pepe came out from hiding.

"Hi dechu~" Pepe greeted "Yaya's dream is to remain more childlike and loves baby things."

Natalia nodded at her in approval.

"Greetings Natalia" Kairi said coolly "I am Kairi Sanjo and this is my chara Musashi"

"Greetings" Musashi said. "Kairi's dream is to be a samuari."

Natalia just giggled.

"I am Kukai Souma" Kukai exclaimed "And this Daichi."

"You Natalia" Daichi winked "Kukai's dream is to challenge himself in all types of sports."

Nagi came up and petted Natalia's head and she began to purr "I am Nagi and these are my chara's Temari and Rythum."

"Yo" Rythum said and gave her a hug, that she gave in return causing him to blush.

"Hello Natalia" Temair said shyly.

"I'm Rima Mashiro" Rima smiled "And this is my chara Kusukusu."

Kusukusu just giggled.

"I am Tadase Hotori" Tadase said politely "This is Kiskei"

"Hello commonor" Kiskei said in authority "I am your king you will obey me."

"And if I don't?" Natalia smirked.

"Uhh uhh i dont know" Kiskei stuttered.

All the chara's started to laugh. Which made Kiskei blush in embarrassment. Which caused us to laugh.

"You are one interesting chara" I said to her.

"Thank you Amu-chan" She said, with a smile and sat on my shoulder.

"Yaya thinks Natalia is adorable!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Yea" I agreed with her and rubbed Natalia's head which made her purr.

This made the boy chara's blush.

_'She's so cute'_

I smiled at her.

'She is something thats for sure' I thought to myself.

then the annoying bell rang and we all ran to go to our classes.

**Please Review Thank You :)**

Amu's new chara's born, Natalia. hope you like how i described her. I put the X for her signature because of Amu's siganture hair clips and stuff


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara

**A New Challenge**

-Chapter 3-

Brother's Grim Arises

**Normal Pov**

A young man with midnight blue hair and matching eyes was preparing for the concert he was throwing that day. Even though he was looking his father his love for violin playing was still there as well who wa this young man you may ask. It was none other than Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

He was on top of the empire state building unaware of his surroundings. He was admiring the beautiful lights and the beauty for the city of Paris. Thinking about his strawberry and having a gentle smile graze upon his lips as he thought of her.

"I will return to you soon Amu" He said under his breath "I promise."

Then he felt something odd happening to his Dumpty Key and saw that it was shining brightly. He was puzzled, but then a smirk formed on his lips and he understood.

"Seems like my strawberry has a new chara" He said in amusement " This should be interesting."

"Ikuto, nya" His chara, Yoru said "When are we going to see Amu and Miki again, nya?"

Ikuto new that his chara had a crush on one of Amu's charas and couldn't help, but smile at him. He petted Yoru's head and he began to purr.

"Soon Yoru, soon" Ikuto said with a warm smile.

While they to were minding their own business. They were very unaware of two figures watching them very closesly. Figures who had an evil plan coming in to action.

**Somebody's Pov**

"Well bro its seems that it is time to meet his strawberry don't you think?" One voice said evilly.

"I agree" The other voice said. "Lets go catch that plane so we can meet up with mo- I mean boss."

The other nodded, They hailed a cab and headed for the air port.

**Yoru Pov**

I was listening carefully with my ultra sensitive cat ears and felt as if we were being watched. Whn nI heard a strange sound I looked around see what it was.

"Ikuto, nya" I said concerned "I think we are being watched."

Ikuto looked around skepitcally and saw that nothing was there.

"It might have been a bird Yoru" He said with a smile.

"If you say so, nya" I said, not too sure.

"Well lets go I got to practice for the concert tonight" Ikuto told me then jumped off the effile tower and landed on his feet and I followed him right after.

'I swear we were being watched, nya' I thought to myself 'I' worried about Amu.'

**Somebody's Pov**

Once the two arrived in Japan. They looked around to see a specific car. Once they saw a man in a black suit with their last name on it the headed for him.

"Ahh young masters" He greeted "The boss is waiting for you in her office. Lets go we don't want to make her angry."

"Whatever you say Verge" One of the figures said.

"Besides mo- I mean boss won't get angry with us" The other said with an evil smirk "She will only get mad at you."

The man shivered at the boss fury and headed for the fancy black car that was waiting for them to drive them to their boss.

On the way their one of the figures turned to the man.

"So we understand that you have information about Hinamori Amu, right Vergal?" one asked.

"Ahh yes and her guardian friends" the man named, Vergal said.

"May we see it please?" The figure said.

"Here you go young master Zero" Vergal said and handed him a file.

As Zero read the information about Hinamori Amu he smirked.

"Hey bro, your going to find this girl to your liking" He said snickering a bit.

"What you mean?" The other asked.

"Here" Zero said and handed his brother the file.

While his brother was reading the file. Zero was reading the other files on the guardians and came across something tha caught his attention. A document on Utau Hoshina aka Utau Tsukiyomi.

"And I think I found one for my liking as well" Zero said his smirk becoming wider.

"This Hinamori girl is definitely my type" His brother said "I think this is going to be fun."

Zero nodded in agreement. Then fixed his black button up shirt with ripped sleeves.

"We are here boys" Vergal confirmed.

The boys looked up at the building that stood in front of them and were quite impressed.

"Right this way young masters" Vergal said.

The brother's looked to each other and shrugged. Then two little figure popped out of there eggs.

"Look Dax" One figure said "Its huge."

"You got that right Rem" The other figure agreed "This place is going to be fun when exploring."

"You betchya" Dax said and then followed after there owners.

"Dax, Rem what are you doing out of your eggs?" Zero said.

"We wanted to explore" Rem said. "Sorry Nero"

"Don't worry about it" His owner said. "This is your new home so its alright if you explore it."

"Actually their something we want you to do" Zero said thinking ahead.

"Oh what is it?" Dax said with excitement.

"We want you to to investigate the Guardian's charas" Nero said. "You think you can handle that?"

Dax and Rem turned to each other and smirked. Then turned back to their owners

"Oh we can handle it" Dax said flicking his hair out of his face.

"Yea no problem" Rem said smirking widely.

"Good" The brother's said in perfect unison. "Get going."

The chara's nodded and headed out to investigate the guardian's charas.

The brother's smirked then headed for the front of the building. As they walked around and checking everything out they were more and more impressed by it. Vergal stopped in front of two double doors, that looked really fancy. The man and the brothers went right in.

They were greeted by a women who had medium length, blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing leather pants, a black chain corset and black boots. Around her neck was a leather strap choker that had a guitar and skull pendant she was smiling at the two boys that walked in.

"Ahh my boys are finally here" She said cheerfully and ran over to them to give them a hug.

"Hey mom" The boys said in unison and hug her back.

"Ahh ahh" their mother warned "What did I say to call me?"

"Sorry Boss" They corrected.

"Thats better" She said cheerfully "Well how was your flight? what did you find out about the reject Tsukiyomi?"

"Not much mom" Nero said boredly "He cares about this girl name Amu. His chara's name is Yoru. He has a sister and she is the famous Utau Hoshina."

"He use to work for Easter to try to get the Embryo" Zero continued "And once he was freed he went to look for his father."

"Good, very good" Their boss commented smiling at her sons "You did splendid."

The boys nodded and let her continue. They saw she formed an evil smirk on her lips.

"Now I have enrolled you two boys into Seiyo High" She said in a business like tone "You will be in the same school as the guardians. I want you two boys to try and keep your identity a secret, but at the sametime I want you two boys to gather as many X eggs and ? eggs as you can. We are going to to get the Embryo no matter what it takes. Got it?"

The boys nodded in agreement and smirked

"We won't let you down boss" They said in unison.

"Good I know you two will make me proud" She said with a smile "You may be dissmissed to your rooms. You start school tomorrow."

The boys nodded and did as they were told.

"I love you boys" She said with a smile.

"We love you too mom" The said and left the room.

**Please Review Thank You :)**

I hope you are liking this story. :)

Yes Ikuto was shown in the story as I promised. He won't come back until chapter 6 or 7.

Thank you for the reviews your awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara

**A New Challenge**

-Chapter 4-

**Normal Pov**

While the brothers were getting ready to go to sleep. Their chara's were getting to work on what their owners asked of them. They already staked out Kukai's Yaya's and Kairi's charas. They learned of their appearances and their names with out any problems.

They saw that Yaya's chara didn't seem much of a threat. Kukai's and Kairi's on the other looked like force not to be reckoned with or under estimate.

"So which chara do we investigate now Dax?" Rem asked.

"How about that Hinamori girl's charas" Dax said."

Rem nodded. He and Dax headed for Amu's house.

While they were heading to her house. Amu was in her room finishing up her homework. Once she was done she stretched out her arms and was smiling bright. Talking to her new chara and Dia.

**Amu Pov**

"What good day" I said knowing my charas were listening to me.

"Amu your radiance is showing alot today" Dia said with a smile "I am really happy to see that."

"Thank you Dia" I told her "I guess I was still sad about Ran, Miki and Suu. But now that I have Natalia it doesn't feel as lonely anymore."

Dia nodded in agreement "Its a miracle that she came. I sense something is about to happen."

"Wha do you mean Dia?" I asked her curiosuly.

"Like something dark is rising" She said a bit worried "Its not going to show really fast, but its coming."

"I am sure its nothing Dia" I said to her trying to making her happy.

"Well I'll try not to think about it right now" She said shaking off her worry "But I will look out for it."

"Yea I agree with my sister, nya" Natalia said popping out of her egg "We will keep a watch for it, nya."

"Thank you" I smiled to them "Both of you."

"So Amu, nya?" Natalia said "What happened to my other sisters, nya?"

"They returned back to my heart" I said to her "I feel sad that they are gone, but happy knowing that they will still be in my heart no matter what."

Natalia nodded "I'm sure to meet them one day, nya."

"You remind me of someone Natalia" I said giggling a bit remembering the neko boy's chara.

"Who?" She asked.

"You remind me of Ikuto's chara Yoru" I said with a smile.

"Ikuto is the boy in your heart huh, nya?" She teased.

"No I don't love him" I said with a blush.

"Don't lie about what you feel, nya" She said stubbornly "You such a stubborn girl, nya."

"I don't love him" I said wavering abit.

"Sure keep telling yourself that, nya" She said "You know what your heart wants, but you won't accept it. Thats why Dia said your radiance is not shining, nya. Your still a lost child. Scared of your feelings, nya. Scared of what you really feel, nya"

I tried to take in what she was saying, but I just couldn't think of it. I guess I am stubborn.

"Thinkg about it, nya" She said getting annoyed. "Think of allt he times you have been through, nya. I was born through those feelings to get you to adnit and know how to handle true love, nya. Don't be scared of it, Ebrace it, nya. Don't lie to yourself and especially don't lie to me, nya. Don't lie to him either, nya. You know how hurt he must be feeling not knowing what your truly feel for him."

Then I started to think about it really hard. I realized she was right. He was there foS me at my worst ties. He neer judged me he understood me more thna I did myself. He was unaffected by outer character. Yea I admit he can be perverted and can piss me off easily, but he is also very sweet and selfless.

'My heart is racing' I felt it myself "I can even feel my face heating up. He always seemed to make me blush even when he wasn't there. My eyes sparkling more when I think about him" I was shocked because my eyes were shinign more in the mirror.

'I do love him' I admitted to myself 'i love that peverted, cosplaying cat boy. I truly do."

"Your right Natalia" I said calmly "I guess I was scared and didn't want to admit my feelings. I guess I was stubborn you are right. I-I-" I stuttered

"Go on say it, nya" She encouraged "You know what you feel now say it, nya"

I was hesitant, but I felt it in my heart. I feel radiates through me like electricity."

"Sya it, nya" She shouted getting flustered.

"I.. love.. Ikuto Tsukiyomi." I said and once I said it I felt a big rush come off my shoulders.

"Good, nya" She said with a smile. "You were honest with yourself, nya. You accepted it, nya. Even if you are scared its alright, nya. Thats natural just don't lie about your feelings alright, nya?""

"Thank you Natalia" I said with a slight blush.

She just smiled and winked.

"Now lets get some sleep, nya" She said and went into her egg without hesitation.

I sweat dropped at ehr sudden change of lazy character, but the I began to smile softly at my chara's egg.

"Such an interesting chara" I said.

I put on my pyjamas and climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Dia" I said. "Natalia"

"Good night Amu-chan" They said in unison, then I turned out the light and feel into a deep sleep.

**Normal Pov**

While Amu was sleeping. Dax and Rem were watching the whole scene. They took in the sight of both her charas. The new cat one attracted Rem's attention in a whole new way.

"Shes cute huh?" Rem said,

"Ehh I guess" Dax said "Not my type though."

"Whatever." He said "Well lets go next stop.. Utau Tsukiyomi's."

Dax nodded and they both floated to Utau's.

Once they got their they saw she had two charas as well. One was a devil and the other was an angel. The devil got Dax's attention.

"Now thats my type" He said with a smirked.

"You always go for the devils" Rem said.

"You know it bro and you go for the innocent ones" Dax countered.

"Whatever" Rem said "Lets go I'm getting tired. Well go the rest some other day."

Dax nodded and they both headed back to their owners to get a well deserved rest. Happy that none of the guardians chars weren't able to pick up on their energy.

**Please Review Thank You :)**

hehehe seems that some charas are getting crushes too.

:) Thank You for the Reviews :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara

**A New Challenge.**

-Chapter 5-

**Normal Pov**

The next morning Amu got ready for school her usual routine. She also remember that she had to pick up Rima and this time was on time.

"Good morning Rima" She said with a smile.

"What morning?" Rima said annoyed.

"Guessing your not much of morning person huh?" Amu said sweat dropping.

"Way to go genius you figured it out" Rima said boredly.

Amu sweat dropped more then headed for the school. She parked her car in her usual spot and headed to hang out with her friends. They were talking about something and Amu was curious to know what it was.

"What going on guys?" She asked.

"Oi Hinamori" Kukai greeted "Nothing really. We are just getting two new students today."

"Oh really?" She said "Boys or girls?

"Boys" Nagi said "Brothers to be exact. Make matters more interesting they are twins. So its going to be difficult to figure out who is who."

"Don't be discouraged" She said "I wonder what they are like?"

"We will just have to wait and see now huh?" Rima said bluntly.

Then the group started talking about other things Like Utau's next concert, candy, music, gag manga's and the ocassional 'you get the last question on the homework we were assigned yesterday'.

While our group was talking. The two brother's had just arrived. Nero on his motorcycle and Zero in his black 69 mustang.

Once they were parked and were fixed up again. They turend to each other and smirked.

"Ready bro" Nero said.

"You know it bro" Zero said.

The two brothers walked to the front bulding of the school. On the way there they already heard gossip about them.

"Whoa those are the new students?" One girl said in amusement. "They are hot!"

"Not only that they are twins" Another girl whispered to her " I love what they did to their uniforms."

"Yea just like Hinamori-san" A boy said to his friend "I guess they rebel like her too."

"Ms. Cool & Spicy" One guy said melting a bit "I bet one of them will go out with her. She's so hot. Luckies."

The brothers just chuckled in amusement.

"You hear that bro?" Nero whispered "They are talking about us and They said something about the Hinamori girl. I'm guessing shes quiet popular."

"Hmm I wonder?" Zero said in amusement.

Once they were in the front office they put on their outer characters. One a bad boy and the other a rocker.

"How can I help you two gentlemen?" The woman said not looking up.

"Nero and Zero Sparada" The boys said in unison

"We are the new transfer students" Zero said boredly.

"We would like our schedules if you wouldn't mind, you old hag" Nero said impatiently.

The woman looked up and got to work getting their shedules.

"Such a nuisance" Zero said.

"Yea no kidding" Nero agreed.

The woman got back and handed the boys their schedules and they headed for their homeroom, Nikaido-sensi.

"That was a waste of time" Nero said a bit annoyed, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I know what you mean" Zero said putting one hand in his pocket and the other dangling.

Once the boys were in Nikaido's class. Nikaido knew something was not right with them, but shook it off.

'I'll leave Hinamori-san to it' He thought.

"We are the new transfer students" Nero said boredly "You the sensi?"

"Yes I am" Nikaido said being friendly "What are your names?"

"Nero and Zero Sparada" They said unison.

"We are twins, but I can tell you already know that." Nero sneered.

"Unless your too dumb to recognize it" Zero said following after his brother.

Nikaido nodded. "Well welcome to Seiyo High. You two stay in front of the class. So you can introduce yourselves to the class, once the bell rings and everyone is in class." Nikaido said.

The boys just shrugged.

"Whatever" They said in unison.

**Amu Pov**

_Bring!_

Nagi, Rima and I headed for our homerooom class. Which was Nikaido-sensi. He followed along with us ever since we were in elementary schoo. The only thing that bugged me about him is that he still calls me Himamori-san.

Once I walked into the class. I saw two boys I have never seen before.

Both boys had white hair, were the same height and had the same muscle body tone. They also had their ears pierced and slightly gaged. Their eyes though were different one had crimson red eyes and the other had eyes like Ikuto's.

Their hair was different too the one with blue eyes had slicked back hair that covere apart of his blue eyes and the one with red eyes had spikey hair like Kukai's. I guess they were rebels like me too their uniforms were different from each others.

The one with blue eyes had his black shirt slightly unbutton and had blue lining on his uniform. He also wore a black choker necklace that had a skull on it and two other chain necklaces. He had a black and blue welt around his waist and his shoes were black with blue converse. (Think of haru from fruits basket and how he had his uniform)

The one with red eyes, was just like the others one it had red lining on his uniform instead. Had a black and red belt, black with red converse and had a guitar around his choker. (Same way)

Did I forget to mention something they were both seriosuly HOT!

'First Ikuto, now these two' I told myself 'Wait no I love Ikuto don't even think about it Amu.'

I shook my head of my thoughts and headed for my desk.

"Hey Minna" Nikaido said "These are the new transfer students. Nero and Zero Sparada. They are twins. Boys would you like to introduce yourselves."

"Yo I'm Nero" The one with the blue eyes said.

"I'm Zero" The other said bluntly.

The class fell silent and then instantly shouted

"Twin Hotties"

"They are so cool!" A girl squealed.

"Their uniforms are so awesome!" Another shouted.

"Ones a bad boy and the other looks like a rocker ahhh!" The whole class erupted in another roar of screams.

I was the only one who wasn't screaming like an idiot and was getting really annoyed. I looked up and saw that Nikaido was trying to get the class to settle down, but it was not working. The boys in the front were smirking.

'Oh god not another pair of Ikutos' I said to myself.

I was getting more annoyed so I walked up to the front, while everyone was still in a frenzy. I made sure that my nails were sharp and when I saw that they were to my satisfaction I ran my nails across the blackboard.

_Screech!_

I everybody shutted up and were wincing from the noise.

"Will ya shut up and listen to what Sensi has to say geez" I said coolly "By the way" I said turning my attention to the two boys "Welcome to Seiyo High." Then walked back to my seat.

The whole class erupted in "Cool &Spicy"

I rolled my eyes and said out loud "You want me to run my nails across the black board again?"

The whole class shutted up once again.

"Didn't think so" I said coolly "Now shut up!"

The whole class turned their attention to Nikaido once again.

"Thank you Himamori-san" Nikaido said sweat dropping a bit.

"Whatever" I said coolly "And its Hi_n_amori, sensi."

He nodded and continued. "Nero you will take the seat next to Himamori-san. Zero you will get the seat next to Fujiaski-san"

I twitched my eye and gave up on the whole Himamori, Hinamori debate again. I looked up and saw Nero heading for the desk next to mine.

"Your very interesting" He said with a smirk "I think I'm going to like having you around.'

I blushed, then turned my attention to the window so he wouldn't bug me.

'No Amu don't fall for it. You love Ikuto. I'm in big trouble' I said screaming in my head.

**Please Review Thank You.**

The twins are in the story :)

Hope you liked it


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara!

**A New Challenger**

-Chapter 6-

**Normal Pov**

While the twins have just entered seiyo. It was a wild day for our heroine. She had to show the twins where everything was in the school adn had all her classes with Nero. Zero was in her favorite classes like Phys Ed, Music, Art and Science. They placed Nero always next to her as well.

Nero was getting interested in our favorite pinkett as for Zero, he finally met Utau in music class. He was interested as well. Was easily angered when he heard that she was taken by Kukai.

Nero made Amu flustered, but luckily she had no prouble handling the boy. She had tons of practice in the past to know what look out for, thanks to her beloved Ikuto.

But deep in Amu's heart, her charas that were locked away insider her heart. Was watching very carefully and worried about the two supicious looking boys boys. Then they saw that each of twins had charas.

They looked completely opposite of what their owners looked like. Yet they looked just like twins as well. The girls learned their names from Dia because she sensed the twin's charas as well.

Rem had black hair, red eyes and his hair was just like Zero's. Even though the chara looked like Zero, the girls founded it surprising that he belonged to Nero. Rem had the same necklace as Nero and had a skull on his shirt. His clothing was the same as Nero's too.

Dax had black hair as well, blue eyes and his hair was like Nero's. The girls were more surprised to lear that he belonged to Zero. He had the same necklace as Zero and had a guitar on his shirt. Just like Rem, his clothes were just his owners, but his belt was white with spiked studs.

The girls didn't know what the power of teh two charas were. The twin's charas somehow made their energy seem week to anyone else who has charas. This made the girls a bit relieved, but still supisious.

The girls noticed how both boys were going after their owner and Utau, Ikuto's sister. For soe these two boys had what looked lik a bone to pick with Ikuto to be going ater his sister and beloved.

**Miki Pov**

"Miki why do you think they are going after two people that Ikuto cares for?" Ran asked me.

"I don't know" I said honetly "That what is making me nervous."

"I'm worried about Amu-chan desu~" Suu said.

"Me too." Ran agreed. "What are we going to do? I can't sense that these two are dangerous, but something about them just doesn't seem right to me."

I nodded

"And we can't tell Amu-chan because we are already in her heart desu~" Suu stated.

Then a lightbuld went off in my head.

"Yoru!" I stated.

"What about him desu~" Suu asked curiously.

"We know you have a crush on hi Miki" Ran said "But now is not the time to gush over him."

"Shut up!" I said irritated "I mean once of us can appear in Yoru's dream and warn him. I also think we should tell Daichi too."

"Why Daichi?" Ran asked worriedly.

I knew my pink cheerleding sister had a crush on him and was instantly worried when I brought up his name.

"Because hes dating Utau" I said firmly "And he also like a brother to Amu."

"Gotchya" Ran said with a sign of relief.

"So which one of us will wanr them desu~" Suu said.

"I'll go to tell Yoru and Ran will tell Daichi." I stated witha smirk.

"Hey why do I go to warn Daichi?" Ran said with slight blush.

"Because I know you care about him" i stated bluntly "At least I can admit that I love Yoru. Your having a hard time to admit it about Daichi.

"Do not?" Ran said stubbornly then crossed her arms.

"Come on Ran" I said "We both know it."

"Shes right desu~" Suu cut in "So just admit it. Like Natalia said don't hold it in as a lie."

Ran was remaining stubborn until Suu got her to waver.

"Fine... I admit it" She said "I love Daichi. You happy." She bowed her head to hide her blush.

"I kno sis" I said patting her back "I'm scared of love too. We are just like Amu-chan. Even though she has admitted she loves hi. She is still scared."

Both my sisters smiled at me and nodded in acknowledgment.

'I'm so glad she finally understood her feelings desu~" Suu sai with a smile.

"Me too." Ran agreed "Go Amu-chan!"

I nodded. "So like I said I go to Yoru, You go to Daichi, kay." I said firmly.

Both my sisters nodded and I did a thumbs up.

"Lets do our best!" Ran cheered.

**Normal Pov**

Back in France, our favorite neko chara was still feeling a bit worried that something was wrong.

"If only Miki were here, nya" He said with a sad smiled.

"Yoru?" Ikuto said with concerned eyes "Whats wrong?"

"I miss Miki, nya." He admitted "I'm worried about Amu, nya."

Ikuto smiled and started petting Yoru's head. Comforting his chara and trying to make him feel better.

"We will be back soon Yoru" Ikuto declared "I'm close on his trail I just know it."

"I hope so, nya" Yoru said with his hears down.

"Trust me" Ikuto said petting his head.

"I trust you, Ikuto" Yoru replied and smiled a bit at him.

"Thats better" Ikuto said with a warm smile.

_~That Night~_

**Yoru Pov**

I was drifting of into deep sleep. My drea mwas very different something it left me in wonder and awe.

_Yoru_

I listened to who was calling y name. The person's voice sounde very familiar to me.

_Yoru_

'Miki?' I said in my dream world.

Then right there before me was, Miki. It made me happy to see her in my dream. Her all to familiar blue eyes and sweet smile.

_Hi Yoru "She said with a smile._

"Miki, nya" i scread happily and tackled her into a hug. I saw that she was blushing.

_I missed you too Yoru_

Right then there I fell in love with her again and felt myself blushing.

'Oh Miki, nya' I said 'I missed you so much. Hows Amu?'

Then I saw tha her face was filled with worry and a frown. I hated when there was a frown here face. I do anything to always see her smile. I love this girl, I hate seeing her sad.

'Whats wrong Miki, nya?" I asked.

_Two suspicious boys hav showed up. Something about the just doesn't seem right. Right now e can't tell if they are evil or not. She said gently The look like they are going after Amu and Utau._

'What?' I screamed abit angry 'Why I outta-'

I felt Miki pat my arm so I can calm down and when I saw here concerned eyes one me I calmed down instantly.

'Sorry Miki, nya' I said gently.

_I know that Ikuto is searching for his father right now, but come home soon okay. I think Amu is going to need you both._

'I'll tell Ikuto, nya' I said with a smile 'I hope to see you soo Miki, nya'

I started to hug her again then saw that she had another sad smile on her face.

_You won't see me. I have returned to Amu's heart thats why I came to you. I can only go into other chara's dreams. I choose come, to warn you so you can help us and also to tell you that... I love you, Yoru. _She smile brightly at me_ I hope to see you when return to Ikuto's heart._

'Miki, nya' I sad feeling a bit sad and my ears fell down.

She loves me?

'Did you just say you love me, nya?' I asked shocked at the realization.

She smiled at me and nodded.

"Oh Miki!" I exclaimed happily "I love you too,nya!"

She gave me a kiss on the cheek that made me blush and look at her adoringly.

_I have to go Yoru. Until we meet again. Bye_

and with that she was gone.

'Until we meet again, Miki' I said with a smile.

**Daichi Pov**

I was sleeping happily and dreaming about soccer, When I saw that someone was in it with me. At first I couldn't tell who it was then once she came closer I knew who it was.

'Ran!' I exclaimed happily then stopped myself 'Aren't suppose to be in Amu's heart?'

_I am _She said looking at me with a smile.

That smile always made my heart go doki doki. Ran was also so positive and cheerfuly. Confident and strong.

_I came to you in your dream. You know those two new students at your school?_

'Yes?' I asked curiously.

_They have charas. Me and my sisters can't tell if they are strong or not, but they are really supicious to me. They also seem to be throwing themselves at Amu-chan and Utau._

'What! Utau!" I said laughing 'She won't fall for it, she loves Kukai too much."

_Things change to peoples hearts. So look out for it just in case. Promise me you will._

I was looking at her and saw that she ws genuinely concerned. I hve to let her know she cn trust me. I will do this for her then

'You can count on me' I said with a thumbs up.

_Thank you Daichi. _Then I saw her blush.

'Whats wrong Ran?' I asked.

_I wanted to admit my feelings to you. Ever since I met you I have been in love with you Daichi. It hurt so much tht I had to return to Amu's heart knowing that you will be still out here. I was scared to tell you because I was afraid of being hurt, but now that I am here I have to say it. I love you!"_

I was blushing madly. I've been in love with her too. So hearing her say that to me, I was over joyed. I flew over to her really fast and hugged her tightly then kissed her lightly.

'I'm in love with you too' I said with a smile.

She smiled back and kissed my cheek making me blush.

_I have to do now. I will you again one day once you return to Kukai's heart, but until then. I love you._

'Ran?' I said and saw that she was gone.

'Until we meet again Ran' I said with a smile and then kept playing with my soccer ball.

**Please Review Thank You :)**

I found this one to be really really cute. Natalia is not only helping Amu with her feelings, but chara's as well

Thank you for the wonderful reviews I hope you liked it. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara!

**A New Challenge**

-Chapter 7-

**Normal Pov**

Ikuto woke up the next morning looking at a confused and worried Yoru. The dream he had that night was really eating at his mind.

'Amu is trouble, nya' He thought 'I knew something was wrong. I hope she's alright-"

"Yoru." Ikuto called out cutting him off from his thoughts.

"Ikuto?" A bit surprised.

"Alright spill it" Ikuto said accusingly "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, just worried" Yoru said.

Ikuto took Yoru by his cheeks and started pulling was squriming in pain and squealed.

"Amu's in trouble, nya" Yoru said with tears in his eyes.

Ikuto froze at what Yoru said then turned serious.

"How do you know that?" Ikuto asked. "If your joking around you going to be punished."

"I am not joking, nya!" Yoru shouted "Miki told me last night in my dream."

Ikuto froze at what he thought it over.

"If we don't find my father by tonight, we will go back home" Ikuto stated "One more night and we will stop by to help my little strawberry."

Yoru turned happy at what his owner said, but still couldn't help but worried.

"I know Yoru. I know I miss Amu too" Ikuto said "More than anything I want to be with my strawberry again you know this, but I can't quit my search quite yet. So believe in my please."

Yoru smiled his cat-like smile and noddded.

"I understand Ikuto, Miki also to me something else" He said grabbing Ikuto's attention "Her and her other charas went back into her heart, nya."

"So she stillworkinghard to find her would be self huh?" Ikuto smiled happily "That means she hasn't forgotten our promise. So we will definitely be returning to her.I can count on it."

"You haven't forgot that promise, nya?" his chara said surprised.

"I will never orget that promise. I will full fill my promise to her as well" he stated thoughtfully "I love her and I am going to get her to fall for me too. I wonder how much she has changed?"

Yoru nodded and smiledagain.

"Why not go that park we haven't gone to,nya" He suggested "We can relax and you can play your violin."

"Thats a good idea, Yoru" Ikuto said then patted his chara's head.

Yoru just smiled and purred happily.

While Ikuto and Yoru were thing plans on what to do for their evening.

His sister and the evil chibi were watching over his precious strawberry closely.

Utau noticed right away, that Amu was running ragged and she was becoming felt bad and wanted to dosomething nice for her since Amu had helped her so many times before.

**Utau Pov**

"Hey Rima do you think we should do something nice for Amu?" I asked.

Rima was looking at Amu's direction too, she was talking with the new guy Nero. He seemed to be really into her.

'Ikuto is not going to like this' I mentally slapped myself.

"Yea we should do. She deserves it. She has done so many things for us. We need to do something for her." Rima said with a smile.

"We need to bring the inner women from with inner her." I said. "Glows with radiance, but still needs a little push."

"How about a makeover and a new look,nya?"We heard a cat-like voice say.

Me and Rima turned to see Amu's chara Natalia.

"Make over?" We asked in unison.

Which made Amu's chara sweat drop.

"Yea. Maybe add something to her look. Like piercings,new hair something daring and different,nya" she said to us "I think it will benefit her to have something new, she would bring the inner woman out of her and she will be more confident with herself."

"I think that could work" Rima agreed "Lets go it.. for Amu."

"Yea for Amu." I said with a smile.

"Ready, nya?" Natalia asked.

We nodded.

"Amu!" Me and Rima said in unison.

She turned to us and waved. Nero looked slightly annoyed, but said something to him and started walking toward us. She was smiling as well.

"Hey Rima,Utau"She greeted.

"Hey Amu we were wondering?"I started.

"If you mind if we take you out for a girls day out. Just for you and give you a new look." Rima finished for me.

Amu put her fingers to her mouth then started to smile.

"I'd love to" She statedexcitedly "After school we will head for the mall.I have $800 saved from my part time job."

"Wonderful" I said "After school it is."

"Great" She said with a wink.

Then we enjoyed the rest of our lunch talking about what we should do at the mall and for Amu, until the bell rang.

_Time Skip_

**After School**

We arrived atthe mall in Amu's awesome car and looked around smilng curiously. I pointed over to the salon and smirked at Amu.

"Oh no, no, no" She protested "Your not cutting my hair."

"Of course not" I stated "We are going to add streaks to it."

She thought about it.

"Hmm" She finally said "I haven't done streaks before. Alright that be nice."

"Then after this we are getting you some pericings" Rima smirked.

Amu gulped, but nodded.

"A-a-alright" She stuttered nervously.

We walked into the salon and we were all getting pampered and it felt amazing.

Amu was getting black streaks in her hair and was getting a pedicure. Rima was getting light brown lighlights in her hair, it made her golden waves stand out more and I just did a trim and let my hair down instead of having my hair in pig tails.

Once we were done. We all paid and were smiling bright, especially Amu she was practically glowing. We saw plenty of guys at the mall and their jaws dropped at the sight of us and we couldn't help, but giggle.

We found a piercing shop and walked in.

"How can I can help you ladies?" The guy working their, asked us.

"Yes my friend wants her belly button pierced, skull dangle please, industrials and small gauges." Rima stated calmly.

"No problem, just sit down and I'll get started." He said with a smile.

"I'm a little nervous." Amu whispered to us "Can you come with me with support?"

"Sure" we whispered back in unison.

She walked over to the guy and he was smiling at her re-assuringly. We walked over to her and smiled her. He got out his piercing gun and cleaned her belly button and pierced her skin. Amu only winced a bit then relaxed and looked down in amazement.

"That wasn't so bad" She said confidently "It looks great."

The man nodded. Cleaned the gun then went to the top of her ears marked where he was going to pierce and once again she flinched. Then he put a black and white stripped bar across the top of her ear to complete the look. Then he moved over to her other side and did the samething. She looked at the mirror and smiled.

"I like it." she beamed at him.

"we are not done yet." he said with a smile.

He got out two slim, silver, needle like piercings and it went through her ear. This time their was no reaction from her and she just smiled. He repeated once again and she was done.

"Well girls what do you think?" She asked nervously.

"I like em" I stated with a thumbs up "Really cool."

"I agree." Rima said "Its so you."

Amu beamed and nodded. She paid the man for her piercings and then we left.

The rest of the tip was spent on clothes. Amu's wardrobe and it was amazing. She really does look amazing. Her radiance showed more and her inner women came out.

"Thank you guys" She said hugging us. "I really needed this. You are awesome."

"Your welcome" We said in unison.

"Okay thats just getting scary" I stated.

"No kidding." Rima agreed then we started to giggle.

**Normal Pov**

_That Night_

Ikuto was approaching the park and saw a figure near the gazebo. Ikuto was curious being the cat that he is. So he moved toward the figure. He saw that it was a man. He couldn't see his appearance quite yet.

"Its about time you found this place" The man turned around and smiled at him "Son."

Ikuto was stunned and was looking straight back at his own reflection and couldn't move.

"Dad?" He asked unbelieving.

"Who were you expecting, the pizza man?' He said with a smirk "Yes I'm your dad. I was wondering you'd be showing up here. You are quite stubborn you know?"

"Where have you been dad?" Ikuto asked recovering from his shock, into being stubborn "Why didn't you come home? Didn't you care about Utau or me or mom?"

His dad just smiled warmly, knowing this would be his son's reactions. "Of course I cared about you, I was scared. I was afraid my freedom would be taken from me, but I realized teh biggest mistake I made was not being with my family. I am sorry son. I know you wont forgive me on the spot, but can you at least give your old man a chance?"

Ikuto thought about it and was now stunned once again. He realized he was just like his dad. Always wanting to be free, but now he knew where he needed to be. He needed to be with his strawberry. So he made his mind up.

"Dad will you come back home with me?" He asked feeling hopeful "You said that leaving was the biggest mistake, but its not the end to start over. A girl once told me spring is the start of new beginnings and well why not give it a try."

His dad was a taken a bit, but smiled warmly. The way his son talk about the girl. He could tell his son was in love. So he smiled and made up his mind.

"Sure I'll come home with you" His dad said "My alley cat days over with. As for yours I am assuming. That there is a girl your wanting to get back to. She must be special to be able to handle my oh so stubborn son."

Ikuto smiled brightly not denying "Yes my strawberry is going to be needing me. I love her and don't want her hurt or in trouble. So I'm going back."

His dad nodded understandingly "I'll be coming home with you. I have missed you guys so much." His dad then started to ruffle his son's hair.

"Welcome back dad" Ikuto stated then gave him a hug.

"Thank you son" His dad said.

'Amu, I'm coming home' Ikuto thought happily 'And their is someone your going to be introduced to. So just wait a little longer my beloved strawberry. I'll be home soon. I love you so much.'

**Please Review Thank You.**

His dad came at the right time. Now he is coming home :) What will he think of Amu's new look?

Thank you for being patient everyone. I hope you like it. Thank you for the reviews. Your wonderful :)


End file.
